Frozen Pop
Frozen Pop is the 15th episode of Season 2 of The King of Queens, also the 38th overall series episode. Written as a teleplay by cast members Kevin James and Gary Valentine, the episode, which was directed by Rock Reuben, originally aired on CBS-TV on January 24, 2000. Synopsis Arthur moves upstairs because his cellar gets too cold in winter. Doug does not like it and waits for warmer weather, but Arthur does not seem to want to move back. Storyline Carrie decides Arthur can temporarily sleep upstairs in her office - which is across Doug and Carrie's bedroom - because it's too cold in the basement. Doug doesn't like this because he's afraid Arthur will stay in the room. Carrie convinces Doug he will leave when the weather gets better and when the weather finally gets balmy, Doug and Carrie are very curious as to what Arthur will do. Did You Know? Trivia *When Doug and Carrie are watching the squirrel with the acorn out their window their eyes are on two different "focal points". *'Note:' Patton Oswalt, Larry Romano, and Victor Willams are all credited, but all do not appear in this episode. *Doug alludes to wondering what's happening about this global warming, during a cold weather phase, forcing Arthur to move to the room across from their bedroom,on the second floor. Which is basically one of the first times that this geo-political/ environmental catch phrase is mentioned in main stream sit-com media. *In the opening shot inside Doug and Carries living room you can seem a boom mic pull up as Carrie comes through the door. *When Doug and Carrie wake up on on the "balmy" morning, the alarm clock news anchor says the radio station is "WCBS". CBS is the broadcasting company that first aired the show. Goofs ;Continuity When Doug & Carrie look out their bedroom window there are tree branches, but there is no tree outside the front of their house. Also as they are talking to a squirrel in the tree both of them are looking in different directions. ;Factual errors #The window in Carrie's office shows the neighbor's house but that window should be facing the backyard and garage not side of house. #When Carrie makes up the futon for Arthur, she puts the flat sheet on the bottom and the fitted sheet on top. ;Miscellaneous The opening scene revolves around Doug and Carrie trying to scrape ice off of the car windshield. They never bother to start the car to warm it up and defrost the windshield. ;Revealing mistakes After Arthur turns the thermostat up to 90 degrees, Doug and Carrie both wake up in the morning and say that they're drenched with sweat. Although Doug's clothes have sweat marks, Carrie's clothes and the bedsheets are both dry. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack Credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main/Recurring cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer (credited only) *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci (credited only) Guest starring *Mike Carlucci as TV Weatherman (uncredited) More external links * Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes